


Iron and Alcohol

by Anonymous



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Carmilla is ... not in the best state of mind, Darkfic, Depression, F/F, Incest, Reckless car driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carmilla/Mattie romantic (well, sort of)





	Iron and Alcohol

"Carmilla," Mattie sighed as she closed the door and locked it behind her. "You can't keep driving like you did just now. Immortality doesn't mean I like being bloodied and bruised."

She brushed Carmilla's hair back. "I want you to be safe, darling. We can't keep going to bars if all it does is make you like this."

"Like what?" Carmilla asked. "Like how we go out, drink, come home and wake up to the same routine? You're not bored of infinity yet? Because you will be."

"I'm older than you, kitty."

"Then what do you do? Nothing is fun anymore."

"I suppose I find a passion. Take down a monarchy or government, find a hobby. Find a consort. Those are fun. Until they die. Don't get attached to people, Carmilla. But I suppose I don't need to tell you that."

"What if they didn't have to die? What if they're not going to die?"

"Mircalla, who-" she broke off as Carmilla kissed her.

 


End file.
